Quidditch Friendship
by Clara 1996
Summary: Friendships made by Quidditch games! I don't own anything except the idea! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

It was Charlie Weasley's third year at Hogwarts. Gryffindor had just the Qudditch game Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor common room was going to be packed with celebrations which Charlie wasn't in the mood for. All he wanted was to lie down somewhere quiet. Somewhere where the noise wouldn't disturb him. Where could he go that was quiet and he was liked? Not another common room, that was certain. Before he knew it, he had collapsed in the corridor.

**One hour later**

Charlie woke to find someone shaking his shoulder. A girl with blonde hair. She had concern in her eyes (which were bright green). It took him a minute to work out who it was- fellow third year, Nymphadora Tonks. They'd met briefly on the Hogwarts express in their first year, he hadn't seen or spoken to her properly since then.

"Hey, Charlie! You okay? It is Charlie, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and yeah I'm fine thanks. How are you? I haven't seen you since our First Year." She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I should be the one asking if you're okay, not the other way round! Now, where's the Gryffindor common room. You need to get back and rest." They walked all the way to the seventh floor, sharing stories. He told her how he had five brothers and a baby sister. In turn, she told him how she was an only child and the niece of Death Eaters- Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and also Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who were being searched. She hated everyone in her extended family because of their pure-blood maninia. At last they reached the end of the seventh floor corridor and turned to each other by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Do you want to come in?" Charlie asked her. It was a long way back to the Hufflepuff common room. He'd been told it was by the kitchens which was the other end of the castle. She looked at the Fat Lady, then at him.

"I don't think I'd be liked in there at the moment. See ya!" With that she turned and walked back down the stairs. Charlie watched her go. It was weird that in his third year, he was still making new friends!

"Password?" he Fat Lady asked him. He looked at her, still with a grin on his face.

"Audax" He told her. The door swung open and he entered the common room ( which at the moment had lot's of party banners and party food. There were loads of people all down with their pumpkin juices. Charlie's eyes scanned the room, he was looking for one particular person- his brother, Bill. After a minute of scanning, Charlie saw him. He was sat down with some of his friends. Bill noticed Charlie and beconned him to come and sit with them. Bill turned his attention on to his younger brother,

"So, Charlie, where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I've made a new friend. " Charlie told his older brother, who looked up at him and smiled broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! ;-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was sat down. There were just four hours until the British World Cup started. This was the first (and maybe last) time he would see it live. As they had run out of water (his father trying and failing to put water into a saucepan) Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been sent to get the water. Charlie decided that he was bored of waiting, there was nothing to do, he was going to take a walk.

"Hey, Dad. I'm just going for a walk." He said into the tent. He heard a grunt, meaning that someone had heard he was walking, he saw different tents and he could work out what countries they were by the colour. Sometimes there were odd tents, one had patterns of the Japanese flag over it. He noticed some old Hogwarts classmates as he passed more tents. Eventually, he stopped outside a very unusual tent. One half was green, the other was red. Charlie had a feeling that there was one person he knew who would decorate their tent like that. Nymphadora Tonks. He was surprised at the colours though (unless her mother wasn't there). Did he knock? He wondered for a minute before realizing that you don't knock on tents. Slowly he lent forward and called out her name.

"Whose there? Tell me something only that person and I know" her voiced replied. Natural, she was an Auror after all.

"It is Charlie. You know, Charlie Weasley who went to Romania to study cool things like dragons! You got really annoyed with me and chucked some vase at me. Can we still be friends?" He had just finished his sentence (question really) when she came out of the tent and hugged him. After a while they broke apart. What did he say now? He smiled at her for a second, in which she smiled back, before hitting him.

"Oww. What was that for? Could I report abuse from an Auror? I could give evidence!"

"You wish. Anyway, shall we go to Candy Mountain!"

"What on earth are you talking about now?"

"Well, one of my muggle cousins showed me this video on a computer. The unicorn was called Charlie. Maybe it was you as an animagas!" He made a mental note to ask his dad what a computer was when he got back. Actually maybe Hermione would be a better option.

"Yeah, could I even transform into a unicorn?"

"Fair point, mind you, a unicorn is an animal, sort of, lets go for a stroll." As they walked away from the tent, Charlie was reminded of the day he had properly met her. After the Gryffindor Quidditch match. Finally, he turned to face her, holding her shoulders. Not tightly, not in a way that she would feel threatened and curse him into next week.

"Dora,"

"Tonks. I am now known by my surname. Only my surname. No exceptions, especially for you, Charlie Chaplin." He smiled. She hadn't changed, despite Auror training."Right, _Tonks _there's just something I need to say to you."

"What's that?"

"Let's stay friends forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You liked my story! Please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing, or even checking out my other HP story! :)<strong>


End file.
